Dog Days
by Eight Horcrux
Summary: A collection of Sirius Black and Severus Snape moments.
1. I

_I always believed that Sirius and Severus could get along and together, would make for some very special moments. This is for those of you who need a little Snirius Snack every now and again. _

* * *

I.

Sirius had advanced on the enemy, fangs gnashing against its tough exterior. It had thundered toward him unexpectedly while he snoozed against the back of the couch. His dreams had brought him far away; they let him soar above the tallest mountain and galavant through the wildest fields; but the whirling sound of imminent danger had quickly woken him.

He hadn't been expecting this attack. After yesterdays ambush, in which he had wounded the opposer and sent it scampering back into the dark recesses it came from, Sirius was sure they would not meet again. He had done a victory lap that day, eager to show anyone who would listen the piece of armour he had taken from the monster. A souvenir!

Sirius admitted now he had been foolish to believe that such darkness could resist temptation. He circled the opponent in a war like dance of combat, edging slowly closer and retreating each time with elegant poise. The opponent was futile, strong, loud and attempted to coil around his legs like a thick serpent. He quickly dove beneath the Queen Ann chair, wet nose extending beyond the cushion and a threatening growl rumbled far back his throat.

The adversary slowed then halted, still whirling obscenities and when Sirius chanced another look, wondering if he could circle the back of the couch and take it by surprise, it suddenly advanced on him, clipping his left foot. He screeched with surprise and pain, bounding quickly from beneath the chair, tongue rolling from his mouth, and he took shelter at the top of the stairs, barking bravely once more.

Severus Snape smirked smugly, pushing the vacuum across the old carpet with triumphant feat. He really had taken to vacuuming lately.

* * *

_Would you like more? Let me know! I don't know if there are many of you Snirius Snackers out there._


	2. II

_Ben, thanks for your review. I've never put much thought into Sirius and Severus, but now that I touch on it, I regret not doing it sooner. Together they make me laugh the way no other pairing can. I hope you enjoy future chapters!_

* * *

II.

Severus paced the living room, up and down, round and round. His robe had long ago been disheveled, thrown haphazardly across the back of the Queen Ann in sheer frustration. "Accio shoe!" he snapped, holding his hand out hoping that what the muggles said was true – 'third time works a charm'.

It was 8:50am; he had been tearing Grimmauld Place into a further state of disrepair for 20 minutes looking for his left boot. His first class of the new term began in ten minutes and he didn't trust the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's not to kill one another while they waited. The tap-tapping of Sirius Black's shoe, as he leaned crossed armed against the door frame irritated him further, and losing his patience he flung a pillow at the man.

"Where is my boot, Black!"

Sirius grabbed the pillow, grunting a little with it's contact, and his lips twitched upwards into that devilish smirk that Severus knew meant he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. This was payback for the vacuum scenario, he knew that, and a childlike part of him almost ran for the cleaning cupboard as soon as his shoe had disappeared.

"Have you tried under the chair?"

"Obviously."

Sirius shrugged again. "The Queen Ann, maybe?

"The very one you almost pissed yourself under, _yes_," Severus hissed, exhaling enough to make Sirius snort.

"Weird," Sirius smiled, pushing himself from the door frame and strutting down the hall. He saved a quick glance to a pile of coats that shuffled slightly, beneath which he knew was the black left boot Severus sought. He patted himself on the back because he really was improving on his sticking charms.


	3. III

III.

"He _pets _you?" Harry asked in disbelief. Sirius nodded again, glass resting on his bottom lip before he took a sip. "Like, _proper_ pets you - scratches you behind the ears and coddling you kind of pet?"

"Scratches my belly and all he does," Sirius confirmed, eyeing the sleeping Professor Snape in the old Queen Ann.

Harry gaped. "I don't believe you," he decided, shaking his head. "Snape doesn't coddle _anyone _and he certainly doesn't scratch anyone's belly. You're lying Sirius!"

"Ask Remus when he comes back! He'll tell you."

"He knows it's you, right? He hasn't forgotten that you're an Animagus or anything, has he?"

Sirius shrugged. "He didn't forget when I fell asleep on his legs last night and accidentally transformed back into a grown man."

Harry snickered. "Wait until I tell Ron! He'll never believe this."

"Watch," Sirius announced with glee, transforming into Padfoot.

He crossed the room to where Severus slept, book resting cover up across his knees which were propped on the stool. Padfoot nudged his head against the Professor's right hand which dangled over the rest. He gave it a quick lick, then rose on his hind legs to nuzzle against Severus' leg.

Severus cracked an eyelid tiredly to acknowledge Padfoot's presence. He lazily moved his fingers across Padfoot's head, digging them behind his ears to scratch repetitively. He mumbled something brief then shoved Padfoot's head away, rolling himself slightly to the left and dropped off back to sleep.

"Doesn't count," Harry declared when Sirius smirked at him having returned.

"What do you mean? That was 1 out of two."

"1 of 3 - he didn't coddle you like a baby _or _scratch your belly.

"And he won't _ever _do that when nosey brats loiter in his living room," Severus announced from across the room, eyes still closed and a small smirk which only Sirius would register playing on his lips.

.

* * *

.

_Thanks Ben! I hope you come back for more and enjoy this chapter. _


	4. IV

_It had been a while...a long time, actually. I've had some circumstances that have kept me away from the keyboard, but I hope to have them resolved very soon. For now though, enjoy the Snirius Snack. Hope it fills you up with the feels!_

_._

* * *

**IV_._**

_Thunder_. A signal that the world is coming to an end. An epic demonstration of the Gods mighty power as he bares punishment across the world, striking down those who are unworthy. _The devil._

Or at least that is what Sirius Black called it. When thunder strikes, Sirius Black retreats. When thunder strikes, the sauntering, swaggering Sirius Black tucks his tail between both legs and scurries for cover beneath the nearest duvet.

It was no surprise then, that on this particular stormy night in November, when thunder struck the wrought iron gates of Grimmauld Place, that Sirius Black found himself perched on the couch with the fluffiest duvet he could find for security.

He had been cowering on the couch for 20 minutes, squinting through a crack in the curtain to see how far away the lightening was. He was no coward, by any means he was far more valiant than most people. But, as he liked to tell people, heroes are not flawless, and this particular hero had an irrational phobia of thunder and lightening.

Another loud rumble and a crack of lightening lit up the room around him, and he yelped, pulling the duvet over his head.

"You look... _snug_," Severus smirked from the doorway.

Sirius jerked, twisting his body inside of the duvet to face the other man, who cradled a mug of steaming tea. He fashioned himself a hood, pulling the duvet tightly across his neck and chest, so that just the tip of his nose and eyes were visible.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Snape!" he snapped, scowling up at Severus, who leaned smugly against the door frame.

"Well it certainly isn't life or death," Severus said, rolling his eyes at the duvet. "Which you should be thankful for, because that blanket isn't going to protect you from thunder and lighting."

Sirius' dark eyes glowered at him from behind the duvet. "I don't see you taking any... _precautions_!" he spat, knowing his search for an appropriate word had failed.

Severus chuckled, taking another sip before placing the mug down. He crossed through the room and took a seat next to Sirius. "What do you suggest I do then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the half hidden face. Sirius shrugged. "I can't exactly Avada Kedavara Mother Nature, you know?"

"You could try," Sirius suggested, pulling the blanket away from his mouth to breath properly.

"And have Ministry Officials swarm all over the steet in search of me?"

"Aren't I worth that kind of risk?"

"You are," he smiled, lacing his arm around the back of the couch to allow Sirius lean into his shoulder. "But, I don't think we can risk your reputation if they saw you like this."

"Like what?" Sirius scoffed, his face etched with pretend offence.

"You look like a giant slug," he grinned, leaning in to to kiss the complaint from Sirius' lips before the man had time to object.

A rumble of thunder rolled over the old house, shaking its foundations and sending an eerie breeze down the chimney. But Sirius took no notice, instead, he captured Severus' lips once more, almost asking the man if he wanted to take his slug to bed. Thunder and lightening wasn't _that_ bad, he decided.


	5. V

_I really am growing fond of the cuteness that is Severus and Sirius. I hope you are too!_

* * *

No matter how big Sirius was as Padfoot, he insisted on sitting on Severus' lap. No matter where they were: in public, at the park, in the floo or at the desk – Sirius insisted on balancing himself across his lovers knees with no regard for the male anatomy. This particular evening was no different and as Severus slumped into the hard wooden chair he used for grading summer tests, the familiar sound of overgrown claws on wooden floors made him roll his eyes. Instinctively he placed a hand across his crotch to shield himself from the imminent force that trotted closer.

"I've got a lot of rubbish to grade, Black. I refuse to entertain your – oomf."

He growled but accepted defeat, absent mindedly brushing his fingers through Sirius' thick fur. The dog cocked his head in response, beating his heavy tail against Severus' leg. He could smell tension emitting from his lover and the deep crease between his brows looked ready to swallow them both.

He licked Severus' knuckles, forgetting that the man hated the sticky residue he always left behind and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his arm. His paws were too long for Severus' thighs so he kneaded them awkwardly into the mans muscle while he tried to find a grip.

Severus groaned in protest, spreading his legs as he attempted to make room for the overgrown dog who seemed to be suffering from a delayed puppy hood. "You're not a pup anymore. You're overgrown and heavy and bloody well awkward," he snapped. Sirius whined in protest. "Hush your whining, Black. It doesn't work...anymore," he smiled gently, scratching behind Sirius' ears. "Five more minutes, okay? I really have a lot to do."

As always, five more minutes became ten more minutes which quickly became a lazy shuffle to the couch as they snuggled across its length. Sirius transformed to his usual self with his soft cheek brushing against Severus' stress induced stubble. They lay like that, oblivious to the world beyond the study door and forgetting the imminent war that lurked steadily closer. They had each other and in these moments, the war didn't matter.


	6. VI

_Happy Holidays everyone who celebrates! This is just something that happened. _

* * *

Severus knew as soon as the resounding boom echoed around the house that Sirius had done it again. It was no surprise really, he reminded himself as he trudged down the stairs trying not to be angry. Sirius Black wasn't the shiniest bauble on the tree and Severus should have known the temptation would be great. _I should have anchored the fucking thing to the floor…_

A soft whining led him directly to where his suspicions were confirmed.

The living room was homely; far homelier than either of the two men was used to and they had Molly Weasley to thank for that. The ratty wall paper, battered chairs and dusty curtains were shadowed by the roaring fire in the grate; a pine cone garland decorated the mantle, where two socks – one red one green – hung from snowmen shaped hangers. Each chair was draped with a soft cream coloured throw and in the centre of the coffee table a cinnamon scented candle burned.

In the corner closest the window where Severus had twice removed the fake-snow-in-a-can that muggles used, there used to stand a Christmas tree. It was a real tree that smelled of the freshest pine that he had hauled home from a hardware store on Sirius' instance. They had argued for hours on how to decorate it; eventually settling for silver and gold with no tinsel as Severus had insisted and a red star as Sirius had demanded.

"I much preferred it parallel to the wall," he teased, leaning against the door frame and folding his arms across his chest.

The Christmas tree was now splayed across the wooden floor, baubles rolling loosely beneath the chairs and that wretched red star was bent crookedly. Another whine made him smirk and the branches rustled to reveal a black boot twitching among the fairy lights.

"Just get me out," Sirius muttered, parting the branches to see Severus better. The pine needles were stabbing his back annoyingly and the smell made his eyes water. He was sure the heat wasn't his embarrassment and that the fairy lights were slowly burning him.

"Why are you in the tree again?" Severus asked, remaining rooted in the door frame. "I've already told you that the next time you knock it over, that I'm going to use it to kindle the fire."

"I'm being burned by these blasted lights. Pull me out!" Sirius demanded while he wriggled noisily in the tree, tangling himself further around the cord.

"I don't think I will. You've made me put that thing back up three times this week already."

Sirius groaned and bucked between the branches. "Severus, come on. This is the last time; I swear I won't do it again. I won't even transform in this room again until Christmas is over."

"Bullshit," Severus mumbled, crossing the room with a defeated sigh and gently unhooking the lights from around Sirius' boot. "I don't know why you even wanted this dratted tree anyway."

"I like the lights," Sirius said, allowing his partner to haul him to his feet and then turned to examine the damage. "It's not as bad as last time," he decided, picking up a transparent bauble and dangling it in front of his nose.

Severus took the bauble, rolling it around his palm and kicking another away from his feet. _I should have anchored it to the fucking ceiling…_


End file.
